nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The War of Darkness
The War of Darkness is an Ultima fic that was suggested by Chernobog1595. TemhotaTech decided to do the story. Plot The story begins with a 31 member group within the Organization called the Vile Cabal. The Cabal is composed of both Disney and Cartoon villains who devise a plan to destroy the Society once and for all, a plan that will surely boost their ranks in the Org. Their first step is to look for somethign that could help. And what better place to look around for a deadly weapon then Padro Lodo's laboratory. While scrounging through his lab they stumble none then an entire armoury of Keyblades. Acording to these files, they're all copies of the Keyblade of Darkness, a weapon that Lodo has been working on for some time. Without Lodo and Maleficent's knowing, the Cabal steals all the Keyblades of Darkness, including the original, but they soon become corrupted by their power and transform into terrifying mutants with the power of darkness at their command, but they are left nearly feral, and almost lost all sentience. Lodo, and Xehanort eventually find the demented Cabal, but instead of backstabbery, they see oppurtunity. Beings with extreme amounts of Darkness within themself, such as Maleficent, Lodo, Xehanort, and his clones are able to control the mutated Cabal. Lodo devises a plan where these villains could be very useful in bringing an even greater weapon into the Org's control. Step one is to start a major offensive. Lodo does this by sending both the fleet he sicked on the Circle of the Blot, along with reinforcements, to invade multiple Society installations. All this to lure Nick, the Ultima Sword Wielder, out. Once that is completed Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, will begin the next phase, which is to use the Cabal to unleash a hidden power within Nick. A power that will greatly tip the balance in the Org's favor. Characters The Organization The Masterminds Chernabog Maleficent Master Xehanort Padro Lodo Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Xemnas Young Xehanort The Horned King Hades the Grim Thanos The Vile Cabal of 31 Judge Doom Amuk Moonrah Flintheart Glomgold Shego Gaston Doctor Facilier Judge Frollo Demona Shan Yu Minotaur Captain Hook Ratigen Shere Khan Ursula Ratcliffe Shan Yu Megatron Nemesis Prime Cyclonus Scourge Shockwave Frieza Blackbeard Medusa The Major Gauron Bane Star Sapphire Metallo Cheetah Ma'alefa'ak Org Reinforcements Mirror Master Hagire Rinichiro Hades the Dark Pete The Beagle Boys Azula Voort Delphine Eraclea Phibrizzo Vicious Choji Suitengu Akio Ootori Nakago Darcia the third Dio Brando Gankutsuou Shinobu Sensui Makoto Shishio Griffith Vlad Russo Aizen Sousuke Legato Bluesummers The Org's Army Grunts, Robots, ShadeHide, Chitauri, and Underworld Monsters. Decepticon soldiers. Maleficent's Goons. Skeleton Phantoms Chernabog's Minions Society Nick Kristy Spongebob Squarepants Pit Renton Thurston The Society Generals Danny Phantom Rocko Jenny Wakemen Ren Stimpy CatDog Po Stitch Spiderman Wolverine Falcon (Marvel) Luke Cage Iron Fist The Thing War Machine Marcus Fenix Sam Gideon Grayson Hunt Trishka Novak Dan Marshall Faye Lee Roy Boateng Charles Gregory Racheal Townsend Cain Lightning Reimu Hakurei Marisa Kirisame Sanae Kochiya Sakuya Izayoi Youmu Konpaku Cirno Alice Margatroid Suika Ibuki Yukari Yakumo Remilia Scarlet Yuyuko Saigyouji Patchouli Knowledge Nitori Kawashiro Ren Yakumo Chen Maka Albarn Soul Gwen Trent Izzy Owen Zoey Mike Cameron Cody Thundra Phosphora Palutena Viridi The Sentinel Army The Forces of Nature Category:Stories